desciclogamesfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto
"Isto non ecziste" Padre Quevedo sobre GTA. "NA UNIÃO SOVIÉTICA, GTA JOGA VOCÊ!" União Soviética sobre GTA. "Vou caçar mistério e Easter Eggs! Vou caçar mistério e Easter Eggs!" Nerd retardado sobre GTA. "UM OVNI!" Pedestres idiotas do GTA ao ver um avião e acharam que é um OVNI. "Não se preocupem! Vou virar o... SUUPER CJ!" CJ Mod Version sobre o comentário á cima. "Você quer diversão, docinho?" Puta do GTA. "Você quis dizer: GTA San Andreas: Mod's For Idiots Who Like Cheat?" Google sobre GTA. "Sou o poderoso chefão!" Tommy Vercetti sobre ele mesmo. "Me copiaram! Digam olá pro meu amiguinho!" Tony Montana sobre GTA. "O policial! Tão batendo em mim" Claude Speed sobre a policia de Liberty City. "Ah! Quando me batem não faz nada. Agora quando mato alguém batem em mim" Claude Speed sobre o comentário á cima. "MORREEE! MORREE DESGRAÇADO! FILHO DA PUTA! VAI VER SE TÔ NO BOSQUE, LEATHERFACE!" Você depois de colocar um mod no GTA. "Você quis dizer: GTA Sã Andréias?" Google sobre GTA "Você quis dizer: GTA Vai Ser City?" Google sobre GTA Grand Theft Auto é um jogo de traficante e maconheiro tiro com policia que não faz nada, só vai atrás de ti. A maioria dos jogas da série são missões toscas, como matar um cara ou mudar a pintura de um carro. Um morador do Acré, David Jones, teve a idéia de fazer o jogo depois de ter fumado crack e se misturado com os traficantes sido assaltado. E teve a idéia do jogo em que simulava isso. Personagens O jogo contém vários personagens que fumam maconha na trama. Então vamos colocar os cheiradores de gatinhos jogáveis. GTA Desconhecido (criadores filhos da puta boa mãe. Por quê não me colocam um nome?) - Um idiota que o objetivo dele era roubar carro e matar pessoas. GTA II Claude Speed - Ele sai do Acré por que um gay tá atrás dele foi chamado para um trabalho em "Anyshit City". O que ele não sabia é que a cidade é feita de merda. GTA III Claude Speed (Ahhh! De novo não!) - Depois de concluir seu destino em "Anyshit City" Claude volta pro Acré por que virou homossexual e quer namorar com aquele gay está com saudade de casa. Mas o burro pegou o avião errado e acabou em "Liberty Is A Shitty" e foi assaltado e buscou vingança. GTA: Vai Ser City Tommy Vercetti - É um maluco que fugiu do hospício e acha que é Tony Montana na fala e Chuck Norris na força. Mas um grupo de uma gangue tenta bater nele, mas Tommy corre e grita que nem uma bicha louca. GTA: Sãnã Andréias Carlos Joãoson - Um louco traficante mata sua mãe e diz pra família e os amigos que outras pessoas mataram. E CJ fingiu que buscou vingança. Ele vive no estado "Some Shit Andreas" e tem as cidades "Los Fuckers", "San Cock Fierro" e "Las Bichas". GTA: Liberty Is A Shitty Stories Tony Cipriani - A volta de "Liberty Is A Shit City". Tony Cipriani faz coisas toscas. Sua vida é tosca. Suas missões são toscas. Numa delas, ele tem que matar um chefe tosco de uma gangue tosca. Sua namorada é tosca e seus amigos são toscos. Tudo é tosco. Os gráficos são toscos, tem várias portas toscas para entrar toscmente em lugares toscos. GTA: Vai Ser City Stories Vitor Vence - É um negro metido à besta que chegou na cidade em um meteoro. Mas ele não alienígina. É um astronauta. Ele se demite e vai para o exército. Mas ele é morto lá por que, Victor é um emo gay e se matou. GTA IV Nike Bélico - É um soviético que acha que todas as coisas faz com a gente. Por exemplo, ele acha que as músicas é que ouve a gente. Ele fez uma aposta que ia conseguir namorar um homem. Mas depois, acabou virando gay e Niko queria ficar ao lado do seu namorado e abandonou a União Soviética. GTA: Chinatown Wars Huang Lee - É um idiota que só faz merda pra vingar a morte do pai. Gráficos de Atari. Cheats Aqui uma lista com as merdas e cagadas cheats do GTA. GTA Vida infinita: whoaiareinvenciblefuckers Dinheiro infinito: iamveryveryveryveryrich Todas as armas: saygoodbyetomyenemies Aparecer um tanque: iammorepowerfullthanthepolice Aparecer um Porche: ihavethemorefastcarintheworld Aparecer o Leatherface: theleatherfaceisgonnakillmehelpme GTA II ANTENÇÃO:ESTE JOGO CONTÉM CHEATS GIGANTES! SE LER OU FAZER A CHEAT, TU MORRE! TCHAU, TCHAU! Vida infinita: ohmygodthischeatsaregoodbecauseihaveinfinitehealth Dinheiro infinito: iareveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryrichsuperfuckers Todas as armas: iamthepunisherrunyouridiots Aparecer um fusca velho: ohfuckyouiamrichandyougivemethisshit Aparecer uma Ferrari: ohfinallyougavemeaverygoodcar Aparecer um Calhambeque: youareafuckingplayeryougivemeaveryoldcar Colete: iamverystrong Sem polícia: yeahthepolicenevergoafterme Se suicidar: iareaemoandgaygoodbyeearthigonnacry GTA III Vida infinita: hahahahahaha Dinheiro infinito: hehehehehehehe Pacote de armas I: hihihihihihihi Pacote de armas II: xixixixixixixixixi Pacote de armas III: uahsuahsauhsa Aparecer uma lata velha: hohohohohohohohoho Colete: yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes Ser o rei do mundo e matar todo mundo: auaoiuaoiueioauioauoieauaoiueao GTA: Vice City Virar o Tony Montana: sayhellotomylittlefriend Virar o Chuck Norris: chucknorrisdoessnotplayvideogamethegameplayforhim Virar uma puta: yesyesohherehereyesohohoh Vida infinita: iamtonymontanaandchucknorris ATENÇÃO: ESSA MERDA MARAVILHA DE JOGO SÓ TEM ESSAS PORCARIAS MARAVILHOSAS CHEATS. GTA: San Andreas ATENÇÃO:AS SHITS CHEATS SÓ SÃO BOTÕES! Vida infinita: hsdshswweyeusnmdfi Colete e dinheiro: mnf4e4de555sytabshiftshit Sem polícia: yeyur4777/eddhdb Ganhe um milhão: ATENÇÃO: ESTA CHEAT É TÃO BOA QUE NÃO VOU MOSTRAR PRA NINGUÉM! GTA IV There are no more download slots available for free users right now. Please try again later. Se quiser mais cheats, vai no GameSpot ou no GameFAQs, seu idiota! Não pensa? Saí daqui. GTA: Chinatown Wars Tu é chato meu! Lê de novo: There are no more download slots available for free users right now. Please try again later. Eu falei pra ir no GameFAQs, no GameSpot! Se não quiser ir, vai tomar no cú tomate cru. Gráficos Inicialmente, o jogo teria os melhores gráficos da história. Mas, o idiota nerd inteligente David Jones, optou por gráficos de origami. Mas, a partir do GTA III, os gráficos eram bonitos. Mas na Era Stories, o jogo voltou aos gráficos de origami. Mistérios e Easter Eggs O jogo, principalmente o San Andreas, é rodeado de Easter Eggs. Pra nós, do Desciclogames, isso é cerca de muito, muito mistério. Bigfoot - Um monstro que aparece no "Mont Shitllad". Foi comprovado que é um morador do Acré, disfarçado de Bigfoot. Leatherface - Cópia do Jason. A única diferença é que ele não usa mascára. Ele fica nas redondezas de "Red Fuckery". There no are easter eggs up here. Go away - Se tu é burro pra caralho um inteligente que não sabe, quer dizer, "Não tem Easter Eggs pra você seu nerd retardado. Vaza daqui." Área 69 - É um lugar onde vive seres alienígenas, como os policiais. Glendale Fantasma - É uma lata velha que anda sozinha. Fantasma da Mãe do CJ - É uma velha chata que fica enchendo o saco do CJ. Existe muitos outros mistérios. Mas é melhor eu não contar. Estados e cidades Leia só assuntos sobre as porcarias de merda ótimas cidades GTA Estado:Esta merda de estado não tem nome! Cidades:Liberty Is A Shit City, Vice City Fuckers, Some Shit Andreas Liberty Is A Shit City - É uma cidade metida a besta, onde só tem bebuns e gangues tentando te matar. Vice City Fuckers - É uma ilha do Hawai, onde só tem drogas, traficantes e maconheiro belos bairros e praias. Some Shit Andreas - Um lugar onde só tem putaria e drogas. A gangue chefe de lá é Cavallas GTA II Estado:Anyshit City Cidades:Downtown This Shit, Residencial Evil, Industrial Kids Downtown This Shit - Cidade onde todos o prédios e casas são uma merda. Toda a populção é uma merda. Todas as missões de lá são uma merda. Tudo lá é uma merda. Residencial Evil - Cópia de Resident Evil. As residências são do capeta. Milhares de zumbis existe lá. Inclusive um do Elvis Presley. E você na cidade, faz tudo o que Chuck Norris manda. Industrial Kids - Indústrias onde só trabalha crianças. Elas são seus maiores inimigos. Fazem xixi e cocô em você. Jogam milhares, milhares de brinquedos. GTA III Estado:Liberty Is A Shit City Cidades:Portland Ice Cream, Staunton Bitch, Shoreside Shitalley Portland Ice Cream - Uma cidade onde tudo é feito de sorvete, tanto que o principal transporte na cidade é um caminhão de sorvete. Staunton Bitch - A cidade onde vive quase todas as putas. Shoreside Shitalley - Vale onde todo mundo tá morto. É também feito de merda. GTA:Vice City Estado:Vice Big Shity Cidades:Ocean Bitch, Vice Shitpoint, Fuck Island, Leaf Stinks, Starshit Island, ViceRockstarNorth, Ecobar Interfucional, Little Sexvana, Little Highshit, DownSexyTown Ocean Bitch - Um lugar puta legal onde só tem puta. Tem puta missões que tem que pintar um puta de um carro. Tu mata também um puta cara que tem um monte de puta, e ele é puta forte e tem uma puta de uma energia. Vice Shitpoint - Só tem pessoa cagada aí. Só fazem merda. Dá vontade de metralhar essa porra com uma minigun. Fuck Island - Lugar para pessoas fodidas, que não prestam. Lugar para as pessoas (em exclusividade as putas), transarem em qualquer lugar, até mesmo no banheiro da boate ou na frente dos tes amigos. Leaf Stinks - O próprio nome já diz. Cidade que mora Leaf ou Leaf Fedido. Starshit Island - Lugar onde mora as Estrelas-merdas. So fazem cagada e transam com pessoas do mesmo sexo mais cagada. ViceRockstarNorth - Mais uma porra da Rockstar. Colocando sua merda de nome em tudo quanto é canto. Colocam a sua marca até mesmo no cú do Tommy numa piscina do jogo. Ecobar Interfucktional - O aeroporto todo fudido. Os seguranças só se dão bem. Ganham sexo oral de graça das putas e não tão nem aí pra segurança do lugar. Little Sexvana - Todo mundo faz sexo todos os dias e toda a hora ou grupal ou anal ou uma chupada. Little Highshit - Lugar onde tem altas merdas. O nome da cidade não faz sentido. Little=sexo oral, High=FDP, shit=porra do caralho. DownSexyTown - Lugar onde vive as mulheres mais feias e horrorosas sexy e bonitas do mundo. There are no more download slots available for free users right now. Please, try again later. Se quiser saber mais, vai nos artigos da Desciclopédia ou vá nos artigos mentirosos da Wikipédia.